The Unexpected Hunter
by WritersDream15
Summary: An vampire is captured and tortured by the Winchesters, turns out to be a hunter trained by Garth. Sam thinks she has potential, but even after working with a vampire before Dean is cautious and suspecting she has something up her sleeve. Analise on the other hand just wants to be free, find her own path. What if her path included the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

"Where is the rest of the coven?" he demanded and I looked at him, the blood from my forehead dripping into my eyes, clouding her vision.

"And I told you, I don't know." I panted, my lungs feeling on fire and he looked back at me evenly, and then gave my arm its eighteenth slash allowing for another wave of excruciating pain to wash over me as I screamed in agony. "Believe me damn it! I left them years ago- I don't know where they are!"

"You know, she's been saying that since yesterday-" I heard another voice from the other side of the room say and I strained to look over, only seeing a profile of a young man and a mop of brown hair.

"Shut up Sam. You've been saying that since yesterday too." He said and looked over at him with a smirk. Sam stood up and walked towards us, my eyes following his every move cautiously.

"She's barely registering anything you're say man." He noted and I closed my eyes.

"I can register enough. To know. That you're both. Talking about me. Like I'm in a damn. Coma." I panted and the other pointed the knife towards me again.

"Don't make me re-soak this…" he threatened and I opened my eyes, looking at him. It was becoming too much, the dead man's blood. I could feel it just burning like hell fire in my veins, pulsing behind my eyes like a headache.

"Please don't…" I slowly shook my head, wincing at the pain. "Is this what humans call a headache? Splitting pain behind my eyes?" I asked softly and the younger one, Sam, chuckled.

"She still has a sense of humor. Reminds me of you Dean." He half smiled and Dean looked at him, arching a brow and then placing the knife on the table beside me. I sighed and lowered my head, just trying to relax. Gain back some form of strength that he took away from me.

"Shut up Sam." He sighed and walked away from me. "I'm going to go get some pie." He said and took the leather jacket from the chair and what sounded like car keys- leaving me alone with Sam. Once the door closed, I looked at him, trying not to look as weak as I was even though my voice was quiet.

"Why am I here? I've been nothing but truthful. I left them years ago- I was tired of hunting humans! They were going too crazy with it, just going into cities and slaughtering large groups. I felt bad, I actually felt myself feeling- pity for the humans." I explained, constantly having to pause to get a big enough breath into my half working lungs.

"You're tied to the coven. You have the mark, you are one of them."

"I used to be!" I snapped and gritted my teeth, my vocal chords feeling like sandpaper as I began to cough and then spit blood- my own blood onto the floor beside me. "Just let me go." I pleaded. "Please!"

"What's your name?" he asked and leaned against the wall and I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. Why didn't he believe me? I was seriously telling the truth! True, I had the tattoo on my cheek, the black swirls on my cheek, winding up by my eye and onto the side of my forehead.

"Analise. One 'N', long 'I'." I explained and he chuckled at me. It was habit; everyone always asked me how I spelled my damn name.

"Analise. Why did you join the coven?" he asked and I looked at him, my eyes narrowing a bit.

"Why do you want to know? You're just a hunter; you just hunt my kind and kill without blinking- without a single thought of remorse." I said, my mouth twisting into a grimace. "You and him." I spat a little and he sighed again. Jeez- he sighed a lot.

"I'm choosing a more- tame path of getting information." He shrugged and looked at him, his gaze similar to Dean's- even, a little menacing but softer in a way. "So, Analise do you have a last name?" he asked and I barked a laugh.

"No. I don't remember having one after I was turned. Do you have a last name?" I asked and he chuckled again.

"Winchester." He said and I felt my already somewhat pale face, go alabaster white. Winchester. No, oh no no please no! I got captured by the Winchesters- I was toast! They were going to kill me slowly, painfully. This was just the beginning.

"W-Winchester?" I asked, my voice going up half an octave.

"Yeah. I just said that." He shrugged and I heard the door open and close again. Shit Dean was back. "Why do you sound so surprised- usually people say our name with dread, or envy. Usually anger."

"Anger is my favorite way to hear it said." Dean said and sauntered over, taking the knife again and going to the jar on the old wooden table by the East wall and dipping it in the dead man's blood once more.

"No- no no please I'm begging here!" I protested, ignoring the pain in my lungs. "I'll do anything-" My words were cut short by a piercing scream when I felt my leg turn hot from a new wound. He full on stabbed me this time. Seriously!

"You had enough of a break, and I'm still cranky because the gas station up the road had no pie." He said and Sam shook his head.

"Not everywhere will have pie Dean…" he noted and Dean gave him a look- like he was about to tell him to shut up again and Sam just put his hands up and walked away.

"Please, just kill me. I don't have the information you want. " I panted and looked down, a black bruise forming around the stab wound…

"Dean, she doesn't have it. She was terrified at the sound of our name, like she had heard of us bit never wanted to actually kill us." He explained and I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes in agony.

"The leader- spoke of you. He said you were evil." I panted, my head still hanging. Dean walked over and grabbed my matted ponytail, yanking my head back to look at his angry face. "I was one of few. Who were not angry- but terrified." I continued. "When he spoke of killing so many people. I ran away. I knew you'd hear and come after them. I didn't want to be a part of it- I didn't want to slaughter innocent people." I explained and he let go of my head forcefully and I let it drop with a slight groan. "But you may kill me. I'm a monster, I once hunted people. I thought it a sport, a game. Once I left I began to hunt the evil in the world like you. It was hard; I'd have to wear gloves so the silver wouldn't burn my hands. Jackets so the holy water wouldn't decapitate an arm or a hand." I continued, my voice getting stronger and stronger little by little. Eventually I looked up at them.

"So when we got you- what was in that bag?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms, looking skeptical.

"Hunting equipment. I managed to convince a hunter to help me, and he gave me some of his old gear that I could use." I concluded.

"Who was the hunter?" Sam asked; I could hear it in his voice he was actually a little bit interested in my tale.

"His name was Garth." I said softly and they exchanged looks of surprise.

"Garth? No, you're kidding. Big nose and brown hair, with the multiple cellphones that had stupid ringtones?" Dean asked out of disbelief and I nodded very slowly.

"Yes. My least favorite ringtone was the Britney Spears because it went off the most." I said and Sam laughed a little as Dean shook his head at me.

"You're got to be kidding me…" he groaned and turned away from me and my gaze looked at Sam.

"You have to believe me…" I pleaded and Dean sighed, turned around and last thing I saw was his hand rearing back to deck me in the face. And he did. And I felt the pain for a second before my world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should let her go…" I heard Sam's voice vouching for me. He was vouching for me- why? To him I was nothing, a monster that deserved to die. If I was looking at myself through his eyes, I'd agree with his brother. Dean was right- I was a killer. I used to be a killer. Now I was like that stupid vampire book, killing off large animals like bears. Things that I knew weren't endangered. Mostly deer- no one liked them anyways.

"Let her go? Sammy come on she's a vampire. She's playing us!" Dean protested and Sam became agitated.

"Dean, listen to me damn it. I let you team up once. Remember? I wasn't high on the idea but I let you do it. It's my turn so shut up and deal." He somewhat snapped and I heard footsteps heading back towards me and I looked up and around me in fear. What was he going to do to me?

"I'm sorry if I ever did anything. I'm so sorry I'll never do it again I promise!" I began to say all at once and Dean began to grumble.

"Do you ever stop apologizing?" he asked, leaning against the wall like Sam had earlier.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly and then looked down. I apologized again- damn it.

"Were you like this as a human?" Sam asked with a chuckle as he knelt by my side and began to unchain my ankles.

"Why- why are you letting me go? I thought I would be dead by now. How- how long was I out?" I asked, my eyes adjusting and noticing their clothes- they had changed. "Why are you unchaining me?" I demanded gently and he looked up at me as he did the other ankle.

"You're going to help us." He said and I looked at him as he looked up at me. I could see my reflection in his eyes- I looked terrible.

"Help you? How am I going to-"

"Sam said you're a hunter. So you're going to hunt- somewhat. You're our bait." He explained simply and I looked at Sam as he unlocked the chain around my arms and chest.

"Bait? I'm your bait? You're just going to send me back into the very thing I managed to escape from?" I asked, sort of demanded an answer from my tone and Sam held his hands up.

"Analise, look. You know how these covens work, you can fit in. You're one of them- if they ask for proof it's there on your face." He motioned towards me and I frowned, resisting the urge to snarl but the edge of my mouth twitched.

"Hey- I saw that ginger." He snapped and I looked at him, the frown still on my face.

"Call me ginger again and I might go back to eating meat- you being the first course." I threatened and Sam held me down by his hand. I was sadly still weak enough where he could do that.

"Easy on the threats, or I might let Dean have a party where you're the piñata." He reminded me and I sighed this time, shrugging his hand off of me. I wasn't a fan of being touched right now.

"Fine." I mumbled and looked up at him. "Now I'd like to clean off please- I look like I've been through hell. Oh wait I am in hell, it's like Satan is more than one person in this version." I smirked and slowly stood up, Sam actually catching on and helping me a tiny bit. At least one of them had a real brain in that skull of theirs.

"Crowley? If he was more than one person I'd be dead by now." Dean scoffed and I looked in his direction.

"Who's Crowley?" I asked and he looked back at me, burst out laughing and then Sam joined in. I looked back over my shoulder at Sam in confusion. "I'm serious- who the hell is Crowley?" I asked and they stopped, looking at me in the same confused manor I was looking at them with. "Who. Is. Crowley?" I asked and Sam spoke first.

"Satan." He replied simply and I shook my head in denial. I was always told he was someone no one has seen since the great fall.

"You've seen him?" I asked and they nodded. "Spoken to him?" I asked and they nodded once more.

"You've never heard of Crowley? Every hunter knows about him. He's Satan for Pete's sake!" Dean suddenly outburst and I cringed.

"Don't yell at me Winchester. I'm in pain, on your behalf. And I'm sorry that I live under a rock." I smirked and tried to take a step forward, stumbling and landing on the ground, barely catching myself. "Thank you for the help boys…" I sarcastically grumbled and Sam walked up behind me, gently helping me up.

"Better?" he asked and I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"I'd like a shower, my bag and then to be on my way. I have murderers to hunt." I demanded and Dean chuckled at me. "What?" I asked and frowned again.

"We can't let you go. You're our bait. We need you to look like you just went through hell- which is true. You see, I have a plan-" Dean began.

"That's a first." Sam chuckled and Dean sighed, obviously annoyed and then plowed on before I could even say anything.

"I have a plan," he repeated. "We're going to release you where we got the tip about a coven killing droves of tourists. We'll release you, talk away. They'll accept you- once you show your true self and then bam. We'll dive in save the day and then you can go on your merry hunter adventure. Got it?" he asked and I looked at him, my face blank. He expected me just to drop everything, be his puppet- probably getting slaughtered in the process and if by a damn miracle I get out alive just leave like nothing happened!

"You're kidding right?" I asked back my tone dreadful. "You want to use me as a puppet and then kill me in the middle of the onslaught!" I accused and they exchanged glances. I hit a nerve- good.

"Maybe Dean does-"

"Come on Sammy!" he protested and I looked back at Sam once again.

"But I will keep my word. I'll make sure you can go once this is done." He promised and I narrowed my eyes at him, holding my breath for a few minutes before finally sighing and I nodded.

"I'll believe you, but not him." I said and pointed to Dean across the room. "Now let's get this over with okay? I just want to leave this building and get on with my life." I explained and he nodded at me.

"You have my word Analise." He promise again and I nodded.

"Let's get this over with boys. I have to get my story straight on how I got away from the damn Winchesters…" I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"The damn Winchesters? Now that's rich." Dean scoffed yet again and I bit down on my tongue to be able to hold back a remark. I flicked my wrist and next thing I knew was a sight for sore eyes, an invisible hand punching him in the gut on my behalf.

"Dean!" Sam protested and went to move until I flew him back against the wall and held him there.

"Don't make me mad boys. I'm capable so much more than just being a vampire." I explained and Dean looked up from his kneeling position on the ground.

"What the hell are you?" he asked in between catching his breath and Ii looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"My grandmother-she married a witch; who had my father who married a human, and then I was turned. Need I say more?" I asked and released Sam before dusting my hands off.

"You're- I've never seen something like you. How did you survive? You shouldn't exist!" he said out of disbelief and I shrugged.

"Well I do. So can we please get this over with?" I asked and slowly walked towards my bag that they stupidly enough had by the door. "Horrible placement on your part boys- very sad." I tsk'd them and they just stared at me. "What?" I asked and stared back.

"You're a vampire- and a witch. In one body?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yes. Do I need to go through the family tree again?" I asked with a smirk and Sam walked forward.

"How did- but- you shouldn't exist." He managed to get out.

"There's nothing like you in the book…" Dean said quietly and I shifted my gaze to him.

"That's because I'm the only one. There's nothing like me in existence. I was born a witch, turned when I was 21 by someone I thought was homeless." I scoffed and shook my head. "Are we leaving or are you two going to just stand there and stare at me?" I demanded and that seemed to snap them out of whatever trance they seemed to be in because of my mutated self.

"Oh right- yeah uh…Let's go." Sam said in a rush and I shook my head, regretting that instantly.

"Woah…" I said softly and he looked at me. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Blood loss- it would make any person dizzy for a while." I noted and he nodded, Dean opening the door for me and I followed. I guess as a precaution they had be wedged in-between them as we walked- then in the back seat.

"I like your car. An impala correct?" I asked and looked around. "Original leather? Most of it looks original but I can tell that me things had to be replaced. Still looks almost in mint condition. It's a '67 no?" I asked and they stared at me through the rearview mirror. "What?" I asked and Dean looked away first.

"Yeah. It's a /67 impala. I'm surprised someone such as you would be able to tell that quick." He noted and I laughed.

"My dad loved fixing old cars and I sort of did to. I still do it- my current car is actually a '93 Volvo convertible that I fixed from scratch. Found all the pieces and bought them and put it together. It's a beauty." I chuckled and Sam raised his eyebrows at me. "Now what?" I asked; my voice almost at a whine and he looked away- finally.

"Wow, haven't heard of a vampire that loves cars that much before." Dean said and glanced at me in the mirror- I looked back calmly.

"I smell like blood this is disgusting." I grimaced and they both chuckled. "What? Now it's funny because I sound like a girl?" I smirked and narrowed my eyes. "Remember, my hands can do a lot of things out of your control…" I threatened and they shut up. "Good boys." I scoffed and Dean frowned, turning on the radio to try and drown me out. Adorable.

"Analise," Sam said above the radio music. "Do you know why someone would change you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I'm not special. I'm a witch, but they didn't know that until after they turned me. Because I killed them." I scowled and looked out the window. "They deserved it, completely ruining my life. My family either shunned me or fear me. I can't fit in anywhere. I'm like humans- unwanted in every way." I said and closed my eyes as Dean scoffed.

"We aren't unwanted in every way night crawler…" he noted and I moved my hand a little, causing the wheel to jerk to the left and pull over.

"Let me get something straight Winchester. I am not a night crawler, I am not a bloodsucker and I am not in any way shape or form: a sparkling demon with some vampire deity in Italy." I explained and Sam began laughing at me. "Now what?" I demanded and he continued laughing.

"Good to know you aren't from Twilight." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't test my patience Sam." I warned and Dean turned around, hi face red with anger.

"Can you let go of my wheel damn it! I need to drive!" he demanded and I turned my gaze towards him.

"If you keep the bloodsucker comments to yourself then I'll be sure to leave your car alone until this invasion you have planned is done and I'm on my damn way. Got it?" I asked and his lips formed a tight line.

"Alright I want you out of my car." He demanded and I shook my head.

"You need me Dean. You won't find them without me." I said and shrugged as Sam sighed, silently agreeing with me. "You need me." I said again and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Sammy…." He said in a warning tone and began to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Dean we do need her. She knows where it is. She can kill them from the inside until we get there. You can't-"

"She's taunting me!" he protested and I laughed at how juvenile he was acting. He was like a pouting five year old- it was priceless!

"Analise- please." He said and I sighed, letting go of my hold on the car and leaned back, crossing m arms.

"Neither of you are very fun did you know that?" I asked and rolled my eyes as Dean sped back onto the road, trying to get there as fast as possible and I wanted to get away from them as fast as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay get out." He snapped and I raised a brow at him.

"Hey now, I'm on your damn side so don't be a dick." I snapped and they exchanged glances. "Now what?" I asked and sighed, a little annoyed with whatever secret language they seemed to have between them and Sam shook his head.

"Nothing, come on." He said and got out of the car with me. I took my bag and followed him down the dirt road and he stopped about a hundred and fifty yards from the house. By then I was panting and everything, especially my lungs and my leg were on fire.

"I hate your brother for doing this to me." I informed him and he looked at me, and then shrugged.

"That's Dean…" he admitted and I rolled my eyes. "But I have to take your bag; they'll be suspicious if you walk in with the tools of a hunter in there." He noted and I reluctantly handed the canvas bag over to him.

"Lose anything and I'll turn you myself." I threatened and he nodded, I could tell that for a split second his pupils dilated, seeing that I was dead serious. Good, I made my point. "Let's get this over with Winchester. I want to be on my own way again." I said and he nodded.

"Also I'm sorry." He said and before I could finish getting what out of my mouth, he decked my in the face. Probably happy to do so- but sure enough I let out a slight sheik and before I could go after him he was gone, running back to the car and I saw a cloud of dust as they left. Oh damn my face was burning! But now I understood why he said he was sorry- it wasn't enough if I was short of breath from the torture, I needed something recent to make it look super accurate.

Now I understood at least his mind. I think. Dean was still a different story.

I walked away from where I was, following the scent of vampires that we all seemed to share. It was an easy way to track each other and my enemy since it made me a target a lot for the stray vampire looking to begin a covet. Poor them it only led to their deaths… Within a good five minutes I was winder- quite winded. "Hello?" I asked out loud, not quite yelling but loud enough that is they were about a mile away they could hear if they were listening hard enough. "I need help…" I sat myself down and spit into the dirt- red with blood. "Fuck…"

"I heard a plea for help." I heard behind me and looked, seeing a young man, not much older than me looking down at my extremely pathetic body in the dust.

"I need your help… I just escaped from the Winchesters." I said and he took a step back.

"What coven do you belong to?" he asked and I remembered the tattoo on my face.

"I-I don't remember." I lied and looked up at him, my face desperate, mostly from the pain I was experiencing. "Please!" I said and spit again- it was a darker red thank before. "Fuck man!" I cursed and he walked back over to me, sliding his arm around my waist and practically hauling me up. "Okay get off of me!" I complained and feebly attempted to push him off of me, but even if he was human he could've held onto me as I tried to get away. I glanced at him, grimacing in pain but mostly just to see what his tattoo looked like. It was similar to mine, yet less elegant. It was more jagged, less swirls and more edges and something that looked like catacombs- structured insanity. Awesome I'm with the thugs of the vampire world.

"You escaped the Winchesters? I'm surprised you're breathing, and have all of your limbs." He commented and I looked at him, my face probably paler than usual and my eyes dim, I could see their reflection in his.

"I used compulsion; it worked despite their strong willed bodies." I managed to get out of my mouth before turning away from him and spitting again. I was surprised my teeth weren't falling out as well. Oh God I bet my teeth were all red. Damn it!

"We're almost there. No less than a mile." He announced with a small smile and I gasped, jerking to a halt an panting, then gasping for air. "Hey- hey what's going on? Are you alright?" _Wow stupid, way to ask a question._ I thought as I fought myself for a decent breath.

"I'm… Fine…" I gasped and held a hand out to stop him from helping me up. My lungs were on fire again. After a few minutes I could take a half decent deep breath and very slowly stood with his help. Why was he being nice to me? He's a vampire- I never expected the plan to go this easily! He should've killed me on the spot for abandoning my coven and being so- alone. You usually never travel alone because of hunters. So then why was he alone?

"Why… Are you… Alone?" I asked and he chuckled softly before readjusting me to get a better grip, I doubted I was that heavy. Then again strength was never really a problem for us…

"Looking for one of our own that went missing last week. I'm a strange compassionate vampire. Most of the coven told me to forget about her, that a hunter finished her off but she was my wife. I made her and she was still young; only one of us a few years. So- inexperienced with hunters, it's a shame she had to run into one of those bastards.

"Do you think… It was… The Winchesters?" I asked and grimaced as we continued to walk.

"Maybe, since they're in the area." He agreed and I saw a house in the distance. A decent home with two stories; maybe three if it had a basement. Secluded, fenced in, painted a dull ugly red color. Yuck. As we got closer I heard talking inside, and it got louder and louder. Maye an argument? Then I heard the voiced stop.

"He's not alone."

"The other is injured."

"It is her?"

"She's marked. No other reason he'd help."

They could see me as well? Jeez, how bad did I really look? Then it dawned on me- what the hell was this guy's name? And how many others did he live with? Would they accept me or kill me? Or maybe leave me to die back where I was two miles away.

"Hey idiots, I brought a lost puppy." He announced as he dragged me into the house and I could see my vision beginning to fade as my face began to throb worse than it had been.

"What the hell happened to her?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Winchesters." Was all I managed to utter before it all went dark and I thought I had finally died.


	5. Chapter 5

"How the hell did she get away?" I heard a voice ask, muffled- obviously male. Wasn't there a female earlier? I tried to turn towards the voice and my brain wasn't really connecting with the rest of me. _Oh my God was I paralyzed?! No no no no this can NOT be happening!_ I thought and all of a sudden jerked awake, gasping for air.

"Woah, woah easy there. Easy…" I heard the voice hush me and I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the light from the lamps for a few before I finally saw the figure. He was the vampire that rescued me- man I sort of wish he let me die. But they were bloodsuckers, murderers. They deserved to die more than I did.

"Where am I?" I gasped and he smoothed my hair back gently, pushing me back down into bed. "No, no I need to go." I said and weakly struggled against him.

"What's your name?" he asked I remained still, breathing for a few minutes before answering truthfully.

"Analise." I said softly and he nodded, looking up as we heard footsteps come down the stairs, down the hall and towards us.

"Heard she's awake." The female said and I looked at her. If she was human I bet she could be a model. Hourglass figure, striking dirty blonde hair against pale skin and piercing blue eyes that felt like they were staring into my soul- if I had a soul. I couldn't look at them for a long time, it scared me a little. "How do you feel honey?" she asked and I gulped before speaking.

"Like I was tortured and starved." I admitted and she chuckled.

"Get her a bag will you?" she asked the man at my bedside and he began to get up.

"No." I weakly protested. "I drink animal blood, not human." I continued and her eyebrows raised at me.

"Animal? You're one of those." She smirked. By her tone, she was not pleased and she was also what looked like the leader of this small coven. "See if we have anything if not, kill something and bring it back. We'll let her feed in the barn." She instructed and he left me. "So, Analise, you're lucky to be alive if you were held by the Winchesters." She nodded in slight approval but her eyes still looked like they didn't like me.

"I guess. I sort of wish they let me die. The older one was an asshole." That was true. Dean had an attitude I wasn't fond of. Sam had a better attitude that I could deal with- to an extent. That extent was when he punched me in the damn jaw. Speaking of my jaw-ow. I averted my gaze and touched my cheek gently, wincing at the sudden pain. "Shit." I softly cursed and she walked over.

"Get in a fistfight?" she asked and I nodded slowly.

"With the younger one, I knocked him out before I ran. The older wasn't there. I remember him saying he needed pie and then left. That's when I tried to attack and escape. My coven needs me." I explained; the entire lie rolling off my tongue like it was the truth.

"What was our rank in your coven? You still look young." She noted and I tried to shrug but my body ached.

"Pretty high," I admitted. That was the truth. "I was second in command. My leader, he appreciated the advice I had to give and since I was so old he wanted me around. I'm not as young as you think. I was just turned at a young age." I explained and she nodded, thinking it through, clearly impressed now that I was someone of worth. Someone who knew how things ran and wasn't just some sort of runaway vampire who got lucky.

"Well, maybe you'll fit in here after all." She mused and pursed her lips. I do the same thing when I think. Shit. She thinks I'm valuable, and I don't want to be valuable I just want to be a low ranking piece of shit so I can do whatever the hell the boys want me to do and then get my weapons and go. Solitude is my friend; relationships of any kind are my enemy.

"Keep her well fed, yet under surveillance. When she's well enough to walk bring her to me so I can personally get her situated." She instructed the vampire at the door who nodded and then closed the door behind her as she left. Leaving me- alone. Finally, I was alone. I groaned softly as I moved around, looking around the building for my phone and then began patting my pockets and then I remembered- it wasn't in my pockets. With a grimace I reached down my shirt and pulled out my phone from my bra- yeah I know great hiding spot right? No one would _ever_ look down there- and got a slight idea. Did they ever find it and take it before I had woken up again?

With a frown I began looking through my phone and sure enough- just plain and simple under 'Sammy' he put his number. Really, Sammy? I never knew he was called Sammy- wait yes I did. Dean called him that once, when they thought I was sleeping, or well, utterly unconscious. I knew they'd be listening, so I began to send him a few messages instead of calling.

_**You're so fucked. Punching a girl- you know I can totally get you arrested for that.**_

**But you won't, because you need us and because we still have your weapons.**

_**I can find them without you.**_

**No you can't, Analise Dean locked them away. I don't even know where they are.**

Damn it, he doesn't even know where the idiot hid my babies.

_**Where are they Sam?**_

**Have you found out anything yet? You're actually taking to me so I figured they gave you something to get your strength back up.**

_**Stop being a nerd for five seconds! **_

**Have you found out anything? Not for research but just so we know what to bring.**

_**Yeah, I found out some stuff. The leader thinks I'm hot shit right now because I was second in my old coven.**_

**You were?**

Why am I telling him this? He doesn't need to know…

_**That's beside the point Sam! I don't need to get close to her.**_

**Yes you do. **

**Dean thinks you should. **

**Well fuck Dean.**

**Analise, get close to him. Make him trust you.**

_**The leader is a woman idiot.**_

**I didn't know, damn. Okay… Get close to her, braid each other's hair or something.**

_**You sound like Dean. Ew go away.**_

**That was Dean…**

_**Oh, well whatever.**_ I didn't answer after that. I got tired from actually having to think and I closed my eyes, the pain too much to be able to actually relax in any form.


End file.
